A Random Peek into the Life of the Cullens
by ortera
Summary: Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen gang move to charming Segoe, Ontario! Post-Eclipse, BD never happened. All vampires, normal pairings.
1. Move

A Random Peek into Life at the Cullens'

**Disclaimer:**

**If I owned Twilight, I'd be endlessly signing autographs.**

**I don't own Twilight, so I'll just sit here and write a fanfic.**

Okay, let's just say it's 20 years after Eclipse, Bella's changed, Breaking Dawn never happened, and our charming Cullens moved to the fictitious town of Segoe, Ontario.

Chapter 1: Move

Bella's POV

"Bella," Edward whispered. "We're almost there."

Startled, I looked up from _Wuthering Heights_. Even though I was a vampire now, I never had gotten over that book. "We are?"

"Silly Bella." He chucked. "You never really did get over that book, did you?"

Sometimes, it seemed that Edward really could read my mind, even with the whole 'mental mute' thing.

We, the Cullens, were moving away from Lockheed, New Hampshire, to the town of Segoe, Ontario. Right now, we were all driving (well, Edward was driving, I was reading) in our cars, and according to Edward, we were almost there. We could have just ran, but, of course, that would have been suspicious to the townspeople of Segoe.

I looked out the window, and saw Alice driving her Porsche 911, right beside me, with Jasper in the front passenger seat. She waved to me and winked. I took this to mean that we were almost there.

Finally, after about 15 more minutes of driving (it had taken us 5 hours to get there, even with our intense driving), we pulled onto a long driveway. I estimated it to be about 2 kilometres long.

We stopped right in front of the house, which was probably a century old. Esme had came and decorated before the rest of us had seen it. There was a forest and a creek running behind it, just like the house in Forks. Esme had even stopped Edward from seeing it, by humming Fur Elise in her mind. Happy to be out of the Volvo, I took a breath of fresh air, stretched my arms, and looked towards the cloudy sky. This was _so _much like Forks.

Everyone else's cars arrived about a minute later. Alice bounced out of her Porsche, with Jasper coming out of the other side and taking her hand; Rosalie stepped out of the BMW M3, looking absolutely stunning as usual; Emmet jumped out of his Jeep Wrangler, looking intimidating; Esme got out of Carlisle's Mercedes; and Carlisle pulled up in the monstrous truck that contained our furniture.

"Well," said Esme. "Do you like it?" She had an anxious and slightly nervous expression, as if she wanted us to give her our opinions, but was at the same time scared of what she might hear. Of course we would like it! If Esme decorated it, we would instantly fall in love with it.

We carried our luggage into the house without a problem, obviously, considering our extreme strength. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward carried the furniture into the house, with Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I looking smugly on and directing them where they were to put the pieces. When Emmett was carrying Edward's piano into one of the larger, higher-ceilinged room, a small smile formed on his face and Edward cried, "NO, Emmett!"

Emmett gave us a baby face. We all burst out laughing, even Edward, who, two seconds ago, looked as if he was going to rip Emmett to shreds.

"What was he going to do?" I asked Edward.

"It involves my piano, the creek behind the house, and a couple of trees from the forest." Edward murmured back.

"Oh…" I trailed off, getting the gist of the idea.

"Nevermind that. You know what, Bella?" said Alice with a glint in her eye.

"Oh no…" I groaned.

"SHOPPING TIME!" screamed Alice and Rosalie together.

"Oh no-no-no…" I stuttered. "I think I'll just stay behind and help Esme direct the guys where to put the stuff.

"I don't think so, Bella." Alice said. I swear, sometimes that little pixie could be _extremely _annoying. "I've seen that Esme can do all this by herself. Let's go!"

She and Rosalie pushed me to Rosalie's BMW. I protested, kicking and screaming all the way. Edward gently set down the sofa that belonged in his room and ran over to me. "Don't worry, Bella." he said, dazzling me again. You'd think that now that I was a vampire, he'd stop doing that, but no. "None of Alice's plans involve anything…_too _torturous.

"Great.." I grumbled.

He gave me a long, passionate kiss, and then ran back and picked up his sofa, winking to me as he walked up the steps of our new house.

"Don't leave me.." I mumbled. "I can't survive 5 hours of shopping with a pixie vampire who's been cooped up in a car all day."

"Aw, come on, Bella." Alice said. "New town, new wardrobe! I think you need a pair of strappy heels, and flip flops, and, of course, a new dress, and…"

"Stop that thought, Alice!" I heard Edward, and I spotted him shaking his fist out of a second-storey window. "I don't need all of the hormonal teenage boys in town chasing after Bella!"

"Oh, all right, all right, Edward, nothing that will make Bella _too_ gorgeous-looking." Alice shouted up to Edward.

And with that, she and Rosalie dragged me into the BMW, jumped in, Rosalie stepped on the pedal, and we were off.

Well, seeing we have a 20-minute drive to the mall, I'll just tell you a bit of our history, shall I?

Edward and I got married after graduation, and he bit me at his house over the summer. Charlie now knows that there's something up, but he doesn't question it, and I often visit him from time to time. Also, Jake imprinted on a girl from Port Angeles, and they live together in La Push. He's still a werewolf, and we're on good terms. Can you actually believe that Sam allowed Edward to bite me? He figured that the Cullens could keep me restrained, and that it was what I truly wanted. Actually, the Cullens didn't need to restrain me when I was a newborn! It's one of my powers. I have really good self control, so that I 'skipped' my newborn year. I can resist the smell of a human almost as well as Carlisle. Another one of my powers is that I can act as a physical _and _mental shield. For example, I can block Edward from getting in my head, and no one can touch me unless I wanted to. I just let Alice and Rosalie drag me into the car because I figured that it would happen some way or another. I can extend my shield to wherever I want, so I can protect whoever I want. My last power is being able to know all about a person, just by making eye contact with them: name, occupation, age, and all that. The Volturi have approached me, asking me to become a part of their guard, but, of course, I said no way.

"BELLA! STOP DAYDREAMING!" Alice was practically in my face. "WE'RE HERE!"

Wearily (well, not exactly wearily since vampires don't get tired, but you know what I mean), I stepped out of the car, facing the huge monstrosity of a mall, right here in our charming town of Segoe, Ontario.

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	2. The Mall

Chapter 2: The Mall

Chapter 2: The Mall

I kept my head down as we stepped into the mall, knowing that all of the guys from 10 to 110 would be gawking at me, Alice and Rosalie. Alice dragged me into the first store, Fairweather, to get a dress. I knew that I couldn't use my power while we were out in public, seeing as when someone tried to touch me they'd get blown 20 feet away, so I had to let her drag me in.

"Alice, what's even the point of getting a dress? It's not like I'm going to wear dresses on a daily basis here. Plus, Edward would kill any guy who stared at me for more than a minute. Why prolong their stares?"

"Bella," Alice whined. "It's all about how good shopping and buying gorgeous clothes will make you feel. Plus you'll be ready for a date if you ever get bored with Edward. "

"ALICE!"

"I was kidding, Bella. You and Edward are absolutely perfect for each other."

I distinctly heard the cashier groan. He was okay-looking, but he had absolutely nothing on Edward. Alice, Rosalie and I looked at each other and grinned. New town, same reactions. I briefly made eye contact with him. His name was David Thornton, he was 17, went to Segoe High school, and he worked evenings and weekends in Fairweather. He also had a girlfriend that he had been dating for 9 months. Why he would be lusting after the new girls in town if he already had a girlfriend he loved was beyond me. I whispered all of this information to Alice and Rosalie, too soft for humans to hear. They giggled, presumably at the 'girlfriend' part.

We then proceeded to look at the dresses. Alice and Rosalie forced me to try on half of the store's dresses before they found one that they deemed 'suitable for Bella Marie Swan Cullen to wear to special events'. We headed to the Prada outlet to scope out some shoes. Well, Alice and Rosalie would scope out shoes, I'd just try them on grudgingly. Even though I got over my clumsiness (I was actually _graceful_, even for a vampire), I still preferred to wear flat shoes. However, Alice and Rosalie rammed shoe after shoe after shoe onto my unwilling feet, before they found a glittering pink pair that matched my dress perfectly.

Next time we move, I'm using my shield on Alice.

Over the next few hours, we headed to 29 different shops. After we stepped out of Dior, I spotted two guys staring at us. Their names were Anthony Tolby and George Lucas. I giggled, seeing as George Lucas was the director of my favourite movies, Star Wars. They were both 17, in the senior class of Segoe High, and they didn't have jobs. They were currently single and they were both 'popular' in Segoe High. I relayed the information to Alice and Rosalie.

Anthony Tolby started heading towards us, and George Lucas followed. Alice's eyes glazed over for a few seconds, and when she opened them, they were urgent.

She dragged us both into the empty women's bathroom that was situated 5 metres away from where we were standing.

"What, Alice?" I hissed.

"I had a vision." she replied.

"Well, duh," said Rosalie. "Tell us what it was about!"

"The brown haired one, Tolby, looked at us and decided he was going to make one of us his girlfriend."

Rosalie and I snorted. As if we hadn't found our soulmates in Edward and Emmett.

"It's not funny. He figured that someone as beautiful as Rosalie already had a girlfriend, and I was too short, so he was going to go for Bella."

"Great." I groaned. "I hope not all of the guys here have a mind like his."

"Anyways, from that point, there were three possible ways the situation could play out. One, I would drag you guys in here, which I have. Two, Bella was going to see that they were staring at us like were goddesses and that they were coming towards us, and activate her physical shield.

"Oh. Thanks for dragging us here then, Alice."

"The last option was that Bella wouldn't activate her shield and Tolby would put an arm around her, Lucas would put his arm around Rose, they would both try to kiss us, and Rose, you would scream really, really loudly at him and push him away, hard, and Bella…"

"Bella, what?"

"You would scream even louder than Rose and punch Tolby so hard, he flew 100 metres away and die.

"Ok… all in all, it's a good thing you can see the future, Alice." I said.

"Yeah, I know it is. Let's see if the two _idiotos _are gone."

They were, so I suggested that we go hunting. My eyes were turning black, the shadows under my eyelids were really pronounced, and I might drain everyone at the mall if I stayed another hour, self-control or no self-control.

"Come on, Bella, let's just shop for one more hour…" suggested Rosalie.

"Rose, look at my eyes. Do you really think I can last another hour?

"Rose, she's right." said Alice.

"Wow, Alice, you actually suggested that we go hunting instead of shopping!"

"Well, if you'd rather stay here…"

"No, never mind." I said quickly. "Let's go!"

So we dropped off the cars at the house and we all piled into Rose's M3. We also dragged Esme out, for an all-girl hunting trip. Just as we were about to leave, Emmett thundered out of the house and boomed, "I want to go too!"

"Sorry, Emmett." said Alice. "This hunting trip is girls only. Besides, your eyes are so light!"

"Awwww, fine." Emmett relented. "But next time I'm going with you!"

"_Next_ time. But this time, we're going without you!" I screamed as Rose stomped on the pedal and we sped off to the Canadian Wilderness.

"So," said Alice. "Do you think I can make it to Churchill, Manitoba in an hour? There are plenty of polar bears there."

"No, Alice. Churchill's a tourist town, there'll be lots of people, and besides, I can't wait another hour. I extremely foolishly waited one month to hunt. Let's just go to Algonquian Park. If you speed, it'll take you about 20 minutes." I said.

"Then off we go!" cheered Alice.

We spent the next 20 minutes discussing about how we could add to our new home. Esme directed the conversation, Rosalie and I gave her suggestions, and Alice kept on trying to force Esme to install a 10-metre by 20-metre closet in the room Edward and I shared.

"NO, Alice." I said. "I can plan my fashion choices out for myself, thank you very much."

"But Bella," Alice whined. "Your fashion choices are so plain!"

"No." Surprisingly, Esme beat me to denying Alice the closet. "You really should let Bella choose her clothes out for herself."

"Alice, how about you choose my clothes one day a week, and you can take me shopping once every month?" I offered. It wasn't a great idea for me, but if it held Alice from picking my clothes out every day…

"Yay! Alright!" Alice cheered.

Just then, we arrived at Algonquian Park. Wildlife abounded, including bears and mountain lions. **(A/N I don't think there are mountain lions in Algonquian Park, but just for the sake of the story, let's just go with that.)**

We gracefully chased our prey, which were so _easy_ to kill. I must have taken down at least 5 mountain lions and 3 bears. I preferred the mountain lions, they were much richer in taste than the bears.

After we had finished hunting, we headed back to the house. Alice took her time getting back, seeing as I wasn't desperate for blood. This time, we playfully bantered on the taste and nutritional value of the animals. Esme and I preferred the mountain lions, Rose preferred the bears, and Alice, surprisingly, liked wolves. Seeing as Jake was a werewolf, I purposely didn't drink any, but Esme and Rose drank 2 each and Alice drank 4.

We pulled up to the house, and Edward ran out. He embraced me, and we kissed for a minute. Then, he said, "Well, Bella, would you like to see the inside of the house?"

**End of chapter. Review!**


	3. The House, Among Other Important Events

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight.

End of story.

Chapter 3: The House, Among Other Events

Our new house was absolutely stunning. Esme had known exactly what we would love. Why she had been nervous that we wouldn't like the house was beyond me.

Each of us had a section (consisting of 2 rooms each) of the house to ourselves, as well as an additional room in which we and our lover could share. The sections were divided by thick walls that would absorb much of the sound so that we wouldn't hear most of the others' activities, and they wouldn't hear ours.

I had not realized exactly _how _much money that Carlisle had earned over the course of the last 400 years. It looked like Bill Gates had nothing on him.

My section of the house was wonderful. In the 'living' room, it had a selection of books that would rival any library, as well as a laptop computer with high-speed internet on a robin's-egg blue coloured desk, a 40-inch LCD TV, and a cushy armchair. In my bedroom, there was an extremely soft-looking humongous bed, even though we didn't need to sleep, and a sofa.

Edward had a music room and his bedroom. In his bedroom, there was another bed, though it didn't look quite as soft as mine, and another sofa. Strangely, he also had 2 plush beanbag chairs. In Edward's music room there was the same gold carpet hung on the wall that was there when I had first met the rest of the Cullens, 20 years ago. There was an updated sound system, with at least 500 CD's, an iPod nano on a deck of speakers on the windowsill, and of course, his piano. There was also a guitar with complicated-looking sheet music.

The room that we were going to share was amazing. The entire southern wall was made out of glass, just like it had been in Edward's old room in Forks. We had a bed at least twice the size of a normal king-sized bed, a loveseat, and two desks side-by-side.

Rosalie's section was all grandeur. It even had a five-storey tower made entirely out of glass. Each floor had a comfortable-looking chair facing the creek and forest behind our house.

Emmet's section had a very complex-looking entertainment system, with at least 3 different computers, speakers that were taller than I was, a huge projector and screen, and one 60-inch hi-def TV. There was enough room in it to fit all 8 of us in it to watch whatever we pleased, and had a DVD library that seemed to consist of every good movie ever made from 1950 on. **(A/N Remember, it's 2025 now, so that's a lot of movies!)**

Alice's section, predictably, consisted of her 40-metre by 50-metre closet. The rest of her things were put into a room that was bigger than the ground floor of most houses.

Jasper's section was plastered with Civil War paraphernalia. Even though none of us really liked the slavery policies of the Confederacy, we went along with it just for Jasper's sake.

Esme's section looked like it had everything a housewife would do and more. There were knitting needles (Esme could knit any of us a sweater in half an hour) placed on a coffee table beside a large armchair, huge lumps of yarn, laundry machines, and more. It looked like all of our chores would be done from Esme's section.

Carlisle's section was dedicated to his medical studies. There was even an x-ray machine and an MRI, even though we wouldn't need those. I briefly wondered if Carlisle was planning on bringing patients home instead of going to a hospital.

There was also a 'normal' living room with 5 sofas and an armchair that was presumably for Carlisle. There was a kitchen stocked with non-perishable food so that if any humans came to visit, they wouldn't be confused by the lack of food. Lastly, there was a dining room that could fit all of us and at least 10 other guests.

When I saw Esme after Edward's and my tour of the house, I threw my arms around her and said, "It's beautiful, Esme. How long did it take to make?"

"Oh, it only took a month or so!" said Esme, looking affectionately at Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward, who had all gathered in our living room. Oh, so that was where they had gone for the prolonged periods of time. I was such an idiot for not seeing it.

"So, Bella," said Edward. "Now that we're done our tour of the house, let's go buy you a new car!"

"Aw, no Edward, don't do this to me!"

"Bella, you need your own car. What happens all of our other cars are unavailable? It could happen."

"Fine." I groaned. "Let's go buy me a stinking new car."

We browsed the local car dealership for an hour. It had every type of car in existence, from Audi to Range Rover. Edward and I finally decided on a golden-toned Jaguar. I signed the papers and soon I was driving alongside Edward back to our house.

After a night of different random activities, Alice forced me to put on an outfit we had brought from the mall. The occasion? First day of school. We would be going to Segoe High, which had a total of 1829 students, now including the six Cullen kids. Rosalie and Jasper would again be posing as twins, with me as their sister who was one year younger. Our names would be Rosalie, Jasper and Bella Whitlock. Alice and Edward would be the fraternal Brandon twins with Emmett Brandon as their one-year-older brother. Alice, Edward and I would be sophomores, and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett would be juniors.

Also, we couldn't present ourselves as couples until at least one week into school. Carlisle and Esme said that it would seem weird if the siblings, albeit adopted ones, were dating each other.

Anyways, back to the outfit: Alice jammed on me a long aqua-coloured tank top with a mid-length sleeved dark purple sweater that stopped around my belly button. On my bottom half, I was wearing the dark wash jeans that I had bought from Juicy Couture and 2-inch high golden sparkly pumps. Edward was looking dazzling in a white t-shirt with gold trim that matched the colour of his eyes today, and black track pants that only he could pull off.

Today was a cloudy day. Alice predicted that there would be no sunny days until the middle of October, in which there would be 2, and after that, no sunny days until January. It was the perfect place for vampires to reside.

We piled into Edward's Volvo and passed various stores, restaurants and gas stations on the way to Segoe High. It was a beige monstrosity that loomed three stories over us. There were the two permanent buildings, the faculty/cafeteria/gym building and the building with the main classes, and there were 5 portables as well.

We marched into the faculty building and watched one of the secretaries' eyes widen as she saw us approaching her. I saw the faint tingle of a blush on her cheeks, and noted her shallower breathing and elevated heart rate.

"What can I do for you?" she asked breathlessly, never taking her eyes off of Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

I opened my mind up to Edward and thought, '_She's at least 40 years old and she's crushing on you, Emmett and Jasper like the teenage girls here undoubtedly will!'_ I heard Edward muffle a snicker, and saw the rest of us shoot quizzical looks at him.

"Bella predicted, probably accurately, that the teenage girls here will start lusting after us the moment they laid eyes on us." Edward explained, too low for a human to hear.

"Bella's right," Alice murmured back. "Also, the guys are going to be all over us, or rather, they'll try to be!" She grinned and raised her eyebrow at me, and I winked back. Not only could I send people flying 20 feet away from me, I could also, if I could control it, give people a nudge away from me. However, that still wouldn't be fitting, as the humans would be trying to walk towards me and find themselves somehow walking in the opposite direction, so I wouldn't be able to use it at school.

"Alright, your files seem to be in order. Rosalie Whitlock?" said the secretary. Rosalie stepped forward and took her schedule. "That's me."

"Jasper Whitlock?"

"Mine." answered Jasper.

"Bella Whitlock?"

"Me!" I sang.

"Edward Brandon?"

"Thank you." said Edward.

"Alice Brandon?"

Alice bounced forwards and chirped, "Thanks!"

"And lastly, Emmett Brandon?"

"Me." Emmett boomed.

We walked out of the faculty building and towards the main building. I had Geography, Math, Music, and History with Edward, and Geo, Math and History with Alice. **(A/N Here in Canada, we only have 4 courses a semester, in case some of the readers are wondering.)**

As we passed the various humans scattered around campus, we noted that we were the subjects of many whisperings, including:

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. They are so beautiful!"

"Why did they have to move here? I had the biggest muscles before _they_ came. Hey, I wonder if that blonde would go out with me?"

"Do you think that guy with the blond hair would go out with me? Or do you think someone _that_ good-looking is already taken?"

"Have you _seen_ those new kids? They're gorgeous! I call that one with the bronze-coloured hair. He is _so_ handsome. We'll be the perfect couple!"

I smothered a hiss that was bubbling up my throat. I couldn't stand the thought of _my_ Edward with one of those shallow, ditzy girls.

"Don't worry, Bella." Edward soothed me. "You're the only one for me. Besides, I wouldn't want to go out with any of them anyway! All of those girls, including those teachers who are happily married, are undressing me, Jasper, and Emmett in their heads right now. I wouldn't want to kiss someone who was imagining me naked."

Now a little calmer, I headed to my first class, Geography, with Edward and Alice. Alice said, "Bella, since you're my sister, you deserve a little note of caution. Half the guys _did_ think like Tolby, and decided that they're going after you. Also, Tolby and a couple of other devoted guys are going to act like Mike Newton did. Also, you're going to encounter replicas of Jessica and Lauren."

"Great," I groaned. "Another healthy dose of Mike, Jessica and Lauren."

"Don't worry, Bella. Mike wasn't _that _bad, was he?"

"Uh, Alice, yes, he was. Wouldn't you call messing up his hair so that it would look like Edward's so I would go out with him a _little _too obsessed?"

"True, true. Anyways, little sister, watch out!"

"_Little_, Alice? You can hardly call me _little. _You're four foot ten!"

And with that comment, we headed to first-period geography with Mr. Kiviero. I didn't like the way that he looked at me and Alice. It was like he wanted to date us, or something…I shuddered at the thought.

As Edward, Alice and I sat down in the back, Tolby and a gang of his friends came up to us. "Heyy‌," he said, probably trying to sound cool, but sounding like a drowned turkey. "Do you want to sit with me and my buddies?"

I gazed at him coolly. "No thanks," I said. "I'd much, _much_ rather sit with Edward and Alice." I put my arms around them.

Tolby looked stricken. "Are you sure?" he asked. "It's an instant ticket to popularity."

"_No, _don't want to sit with you and I wouldn't want to if my life depended on it! Now _go away!_"

He turned to Alice. "How about you?" he said. I groaned softly. "Do _you_ want an instant ticket to popularity?"

Alice glared at him. "No, I don't want an instant ticket to popularity. In fact, I'd rather sit beside a mutant three-eyed porcupine! Now STOP harassing me and my sister!"

Tolby looked away, looking _extremely _surprised. "Nobody's _ever _refused to sit beside me before…" he said under his breath.

Alice, Edward and I spent the rest of the lesson passing notes around. However, about fifty minutes into class, after he had written the notes down on the board, we saw Mr. Kiviero heading our way. He didn't look too happy with us.

"Quick," I hissed under my breath. "Copy the note!"

Edward, Alice, and I used our vampire speed to write down the note in about 5 seconds. It was a wonder we didn't break our pencils.

"Well," said the teacher. "Would you like to share with us what you have been doing for the last fifty minutes?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tolby looking delighted that we were getting into trouble.

"Yes, sir," I said. "We've been doing our notes for the last fifty minutes." I held up my paper for him to see. He looked absolutely befuddled, and Tolby looked taken aback. Mr. Kiviero walked away with a frown on his face.

"He's trying to figure out how we could have written our notes in record time, even though he saw us passing notes to each other." murmured Edward. "He's considering the whole superhero theory."

I muffled a laugh. "Wasn't that what I thought you were after you rescued me from Tyler's van?"

"It certainly was." chuckled Edward.

And with that, the bell rang, and we headed off to our next class..

End of Chapter.

Whew! That was my longest chapter yet! Sorry this one took so long, guys! I've been pretty busy.


End file.
